The Summer Novel
by love.to.cullen
Summary: Isabella Swan was from old southern money. Edward Cullen was from the lumberjack yard. In the summer of 1943 they found love, and her family tore them apart. 5 years later she's re-engaged, but her heart is missing. Can she go against her family for love?
1. Carnival Dangers

Summer Novels

Chapter One: Carnival Dangers

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight

* * *

**This is one of my first Twilight Stories, so I hope you enjoy and like!!**

* * *

BPOV

I rubbed my eyes once again, staring at the white screen before me, as my mind ran through the many scenes of my life, but my fingers just didn't want to comply with my thoughts. I pushed aside my laptop and laid my head on the desk, letting out a deep sigh, wondering why, all the sudden, I'm having this horrible writers block. In the end I decided it was karma for all my bad choices in life.

As I stared out of my window, the computer screen turning black from the screensaver, my mind ran over all the tiny thoughts, all my bad decisions I was about to let the world know in my last novel.

The clinking of a coffee mug brought me out of my trance, as I rose up and the aroma of fresh coffee filled my nose, a small smile playing at my lips, before two lips came in contact with my forehead.

"I don't even know where to start." I mumbled, grabbing the cup into both of my hands and sighing before taking a sip.

"How about not starting." He replied, icily. I knew he didn't like the idea of this story becoming published.

"…I want to." I said more to myself, than to him.

"Good luck, I'm heading to bed though…don't stay up to late." He kissed my forehead again, chaste, but still full of affection as I stretched my neck and placed my fingers on the keyboard, letting my thoughts flow through them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Year 1943

There was nothing like summer to me, my favorite season of the year. That bright orange ball above, warming us to the bone, making the water sparkle with beauty as we would spend days looking at the reflection of nature through it. I dreaded the days, when I had to return to my father in that dreary, dark place called Forks, Washington…to an equally dark mansion he owned. But until then I cherished all the moments I had in this glorious town of Magnolia.

I loved summer time period, but the summer of my seventeenth year, I would find myself loving it even more…because this summer, I would find love.

I've had my little crushes, and my little dates, all persisting after me, but all just as annoying as my last date with Mike Newtown, a middle class boy who I found time to spend with, when I had time to waste, or when I needed a boy to take me somewhere. It irritated me half to death, since I really wasn't the one convinced I needed a male beside me at all time, especially one as simple minded at Mike Newton, but it was the work of my long time summer friend Rosalie Hale…who loves having her big bulk of a lover, Emmet Cullen beside her at all times. As stupid as Emmet can be, I found him entertaining, and I found myself loving him as a brother at the end of last summer. He was someone I looked forward to seeing, after he came in rugged from working in a lumberyard.

I was jealous.

I was jealous whenever Rose spoke his name, or kissed him, or hugged him, or when they held hands; but I endured.

I wasn't jealous of her, but I was jealous that I couldn't find something like that. Never in my life would I let Mike Newton hold my hand and kiss it like that, with his disgusting mouth, equivalent to a toad. I sighed as I found myself walking side by side with him once again, as he tried to wrap his arm around my waist; I pulled away, gathering myself closer to Rosalie. Perhaps this Carnival thing wasn't such a good idea. Or it could have been this ridiculous outfit that Rose stuck me in. A dark blue dress, halfway to my knees with a square neckline and wide straps with a dark grey cardigan sweater to match, I was focusing on not letting Mikes odd staring get to me, staring ahead and ignoring him. I was looking for any reason to not try not to look at Mike, he was so vile…and…

Then I saw him, and his jade eyes gazed right back into mine.

My God, he was beautiful. Unruly hair, that wasn't bland enough to be labeled red, skin that wasn't dark but wasn't too pale. Creamy was a good description. He was lean, and muscular, seeing his forearms under his worn tan button up shirt that had been rolled up to his elbows. He had on brown pants complimenting the shirt, but you could tell he was in workers clothes.

He gave a crooked smile that made me forget about everyone around the Carnival and then he looked away, and everyone snapped back to the world.

"Eddy!! You made an appearance!" Emmet called out, as the beauty cringed before Emmet ran to him, faking a few punches as Edward dodged them and I couldn't help but to smile at their playful actions. He stopped all the sudden and looked back in my direction, scowling, and I felt saddened by his reaction to me, but I felt Mike shift toward me, and I suddenly felt really uncomfortable.

"Cullen. " Mike stated coldly, as if he was saying a curse word.

"Newton." He replied, nonchalantly, before looking back at me, curiosity in his eyes, as he looked at myself and then Mike and I prayed he wasn't thinking what I think he was thinking. Leave it to Emmett to break the ice as he drew everyone out of this little silence.

"Eddy, this is here beauty is the woman of my life, Rosie…but you've met her once, I think, oh well, she's worthy of two introductions" I watched him intently once again, as he rolled him eyes, and I smirked a little, "…and the person you can't keep your eyes off is Isabella Swan…gorgeous and single."

I could feel my face turn red, as Mike cleared his throat so loudly my body shook as he threw a protective arm around me, I found myself, no matter how much blood rushed to my face, shivering away from him as I narrowed my eyes at him Then turned the glare to Emmett, who seemed oblivious to my embarrassment, of course Emmett would to say something that would make me want to die on the spot. Was the last three words, truly needed, or for that matter, the introduction at all.

He walked over to be, a little too closely, but I didn't mind it, perhaps I even enjoyed this distance as he took my hand and held it up, wrapping his fingers around my own as he smiled that smile again and I'm sure I felt my mouth drop a little, but hopefully not to wide.

"Isabella…I'm Edward."

I found my voice, somehow as I stuttered out the first thoughts on my mind. "...Be-Bella..."

He blinked in confusion before he smiled and nodded. "Bella it is…and as contradictory it is to what my brother says, try to refrain from calling me Eddy, although I might not mind it so much if it came from you." I gulped as my face turned red, and I think I lost my eyesight, before all the sudden, Edwards scent and warmth was away, and I took a step into reality to realize that Mike had shoved him away from me. Pig!

"Stop!" I found myself screaming, as Mike shoved him again, and I went to grab the back of Mikes arms to stop this unnecessary fight, before he pushed me away with his back and I stumbling a little to stay upright, I looked at Edward's, who eyes suddenly turned a dark jade, different from his earlier sparkling eyes. He grabbed Mikes front shirt, before he looked past Mike to me, my eyes softly pleading with him to stop, he then looked toward the crowd that gathered around before he dropped Mike, and he turned around walking away, as Mike stood up.... take it to Mike to go after a man who was leaving a fight, as he ran after him and turning him around by his shoulder, socking one right into his cheek as Edward stumbled back, but didn't fall. Mike was whispering things to him I wasn't able to hear, as Edward received another hit, trying to get his equilibrium back, next thing I remember was he was dodging the punches like liquid, before he hit once and Mike was on the ground.

Edward spit some blood on the ground before looking at me quickly and turning on his heel, the crowd that had gathered around letting him by as he became just another person in the crowd, pulling his hat out of his pocket and covering up that gorgeous hair. I knew it would be better if I went to help Mike, but I quickly found myself pushing through the crowd just as he had, in search of him.

I didn't know how long I was running around the carnival, looking for that hair, or even that hat, no matter how many people had it...sooner or later I was off the carnival land. It wasn't until I was left alone on an empty street that I realized I had lost him, my chest heaving up and down, I fought a sob, and rested my hands on my knees. The moon was out, so it would be easy to find my way back home, but disappointment flooded me.

I heard a whistle, as I looked up in anticipation of Edward. I frowned instantly when I realized it was nothing but a dark shadow of a man that was clearly not Edward, approaching me.

"Nice Kitty." I heard another voice say, as I turned around and saw another quickly gaining up on me, and I closed my eyes, praying this be nothing but a nightmare.

"Can I have some milk, Kitty?" Another voice said, thick with an undetectable accent

"Meow."

I opened my eyes finally, to see five men quickly gaining on me, as I quickly closed the sweater around myself along with my arms as they surrounded me and I found myself shaking my head, wanting to wake up from this nightmare.

"Aw, don't shake your head…you know you want it." One of them said, as I opened my eyes, and one touched me as I shuddered away from him.

I could run and scream, and cry for help, but I didn't know how useful that would be, but then I remember going to those classes with Rosalie. Stomping on the foot. Kicking in the groin. Hitting them in the nose to blind them. I sniffled some at the thought of what was possibly and most likely about to happen to me, as I closed my eyes.

"Open those pretty eyes, Kitty…I wanna see that look on your face."

I felt another clammy hand on my neck as I pulled away, then I found tears in my eyes, as I blinked them away. I felt myself being shoved, as my knee scraped the cement, and the smell of blood hit me before the pain as I cried out…I closed my eyes tightly and rolled off my knee, grasping it as I tried to block the smell of blood from reaching my nostrils.

_Crack!_

That sound alone made me open my eyes wide, as I watched a slender form take them down, one by one, two of them ganging up on him at one point…but it wasn't ten minutes later that he staggered over to me, wiping the little blood on his mouth.

I managed to speak, "God…are you okay?"

He blinked a little before shaking his head as he helped me off of the ground, by placing two hands under my arms and lifting me, "You've just been attacked…and you're asking me, if I'm okay?"

I suppose he did make sense…a lot of it actually, but I could be concerned.

"Well…I'm fine. Just scratched, nothing I haven't had before."

His concerned worried eyes that gleamed in the moonlight suddenly turned angry as he spewed at me all the sudden. "Good! What are you doing in this part of the neighborhood? Are you insane? They love little nonsense rich girls like yourself around here."

I felt my mouth drop open at his velvet words that scared me, as I found myself glaring right back at him as I crossed my arms.

"I was trying to get away from Mike, and that crowd who was keen on asking me, why the fight was started." No need to tell him the complete truth…

His eyes softened at this revelation, before he ran a hand through those gorgeous locks of hair and I was tempted to do it myself, but kept it wrapped under my arms.

"…I apologize for my anger."

"You should…and you should apologize for that insult, I'm not just a little 'nonsense rich girl'." That insult stung the most above anything.

"I'm not apologizing for that, cause that was the truth." He turned on his heel, and started to walk, as I felt my mouth drop and I followed him, wanting to demand explanation, ignoring the pain in my knee as I tried not to limp.

"Excuse me? You think you know me so well."

He stuck his hands in his pockets as he continued to walk, and I found myself taking his same strides...only struggling.

"Emmet Cullen is my brother. You're his girls best friend, I think I get a little clue about you if you're anything like Rosalie." He grin was smug, as if he had me all figured out, and I fought the anger of running in front of him and smacking some sense into him. I was her opposite if anything.

"You know nothing." I ended up saying, surprised at my comment, compared to the long one I had thought up in my mind to say.

I sniffled some and stopped, my knee throbbing, as the big pain suddenly hit me, and I looked down at my knee, dried blood flowing all the way down my leg, along with fresh blood.

"Christ." I heard him mumble, as he followed my line of sight and stared at my injury. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"I'm a little uncoordinated…this happ-" I started, but was cut off...

"They shoved you!" Anger flooded his voice, and his cool demeanor was gone that was there a second ago.

"Well…yes, but I what I was going to say wa-" And again cut off...

"I should go back and bash their heads in."

Edward was seething and his eyes were an even darker green as before. My eyes on the other hand were as wide as saucers as he turned around, and I ran in front of him, and placed my hands on his chest.

"No! Just, leave them alone on the ground…" If you kill them, you go to jail, and how will I get to know you better.

He looked at me, as his anger dissipated and was replaced by something I couldn't quite pinpoint, before he sighed and ran a hand through his hair...is he torturing me, and while I focused on his hair I felt myself being lifted off the ground, and cradled to a nearby bench where he sat me down and laid my injured left leg out, taking a closer look at my wound, which looked a lot worse laying down than standing up.

"You should get this cleans and bandaged before it gets infected." He took a piece of cloth out of his other back pocket, and licked it then gently cleaned the dried blood and the fresh as well, his hands as soft as silk. I would have found this disgusting by any other man, but as for Edward… it was endearing, and my heart soared.

"You weren't going to let me finish…I was saying, I'm not as graceful as other women, I've had worse…"

He chuckled some before raising himself up and sitting down beside me, moving my leg to sit on his lap before looking at me.

"Do you always look at the positive side of things?"

"Always." I said, even though that wasn't true is some cases, but he just smiled warmly at me before I returned it and then closed my eyes, smelling the warm air of corn and funnel cakes.

"There you are Edward Anthony Cullen!" A light soprano voice said, almost a female voice of Edwards, as I opened my eyes to see a girl with short, wavy hair walking toward us, in a pretty floral dress and a man behind us. "I heard you were starting trouble at the carnival." She opened her mouth to start another sentence, but stopped when seeing me, as Edward narrowed his eyes at her.

"Alice, this is Bella…. Bella…" Edward stopped short, realized he didn't know my full name as I smiled and finished for him.

"Swan, Emmet wasn't one to always properly introduce someone…as you noticed." I replied to Edward as Alice recovered from his shock and smiled hugely as I raised my hand to her and she came and wrapped her arms around myself. I could only blink.

"Nice to meet you Bella Swan. I'm Alice Cullen" She pulled away and smiled at me, perfect white teeth…something I noticed all of them had, then she brought forth a man in a blue shirt and dark pants, with blonde hair, almost as unruly as Edward's, but it didn't seem as natural, he seemed to be focusing on the night sky before Alice called his attention. "…and this is Jasper Hale, this is actually his first time in Magnolia…he finally got away from his father."

I blinked the shock away from my face before looking at him closely, and then I could see it, as clear as a bright day.

"You're Rosalie's brother." I finally asked, although it was more like a declaration. He nodded, before it seemed to dawn on him too.

"Isabella Swan, now I recognize that last name…I've heard much about you." His southern accent was noticeable, but not annoying…he came from southern money; he was the boy you're father wanted you to bring home.

"Just Bella, Jasper…welcome to Magnolia, I thought I would never get to meet Rosie's infamous brother…you've been here for a week and I still haven't got to properly meet you, where have you been hiding?"

He chuckled and shrugged before placing an arm around Alice as she snuggled to his side. It clicked in my mind. Alice was the one hiding him, as I smiled at them, before Alice said her goodbye to Edward, and declared an explanation for his bruised face and bashed knuckles, which I suddenly felt bad for.

"I'm so sorry." I mumbled quietly, guilt overcoming me. "I'm so sorry, for Mike and for those guys…and all that."

He shrugged, as if it was nothing and I looked at him closely. "I have a thing for damsels in distress…although, you seemed to be more in distress…you're a magnet for danger."

My mouth dropped as I crossed my arms and hmphed, before he chuckled. "I am not."

"Mike Newton, and those men…" I looked to the side, ignoring the fact that he was right.

"Mike…isn't that bad..."I lied as Edward let out a laugh.

"Please, he's only after two things…money is one of them, guess the other." I gasped, before Edward chuckled again, and I finally removed my leg from his lap, almost forgetting it was there and stood up.

"If you're done insulting me for the night, I think I'll head back home." I gave my best 'hmph' and headed off to the south.

"Wrong way to your house." He stated, chuckling some as I stopped and turned around, realizing he was right…as I stomped past him, ignoring the pain in my knee as he suddenly laughed, seeing my face as I crossed my arms.

Prick.

He was one gorgeous, mean, gorgeous…prick.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I saved the beginning of my first chapter and closed my laptop. I was smiling and I knew it, memories of Edward always did that to me. His know it all personality and such good lucks. He brought an emotion out of me that first day, and at first I wasn't quite sure what it was until later.

I looked around carefully, before opening my desk drawer and removing a couple of books, before reaching a copy of 'Wuthering Heights'. I opened it to my favorite page, as a black and white picture of Edward lingered there, bent at the corners and old, his smile, that smile...my smile, was the star in the picture, as he leaned against a rusted red truck, his hair shining in the sun, and his hat in his hand. So handsome. I sighed and rubbed my finger over him before closing the book, and placing it back in the desk, and then placing the books back. The bed called for me, and who was I to deny it. I laid down and rested my head on the pillow, willing myself to dream some more.

* * *

**So, you're thoughts?**

**Yes, No, do you like where this is going?**

**It's my first story, in a LONG TIME, so REVIEW!!**


	2. Dancing Stars

Summer Novels

Chapter One: Dancing Stars

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight

* * *

And, here is the second chapter....I feel like this is going to be the story that gets longer and longer chapters along the way...that's a good thing though. ENJOY!!

* * *

**BPOV**

I awoke from my slumber, my mind on my young Edward as a working man, and I smiled as I rose up from my bed, noticing the other side empty and sighing before I walked over to my laptop and began typing, remembering his thoughts on the night we first met…how I envisioned and dreamed them last night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Edward Cullen_

She was a Swan. I had seen her before, but before she was just some rich girl, that I never turned my head for…but then again I never looked into her eyes, before tonight…and I never found myself laughing as I was now while she limped and stomped away from me. She was like a furious kitten when she was angry, and she didn't know how cute she really was. I kept looking, until I couldn't see the moon shining off her mahogany curls anymore and sighed, rubbing my face as suddenly I realized what I had just experienced.

I knew I liked her way too much for my own good when I first saw those chocolate eyes at the carnival, as they melted into my own. She was someone to look at, with her milky skin, flawless, and that soft, curly mahogany hair that glistened in the carnival lights. My weakness.

Mike Newton, on the other hand, was something I refused to have to settle my eyes on, but I couldn't control the flare of anger and another emotion as he stood closely beside her. The only thing that stopped me from coming over there on my own was the fact she was shivering away from him, as if he had a disease.

I stood up from the bench, I was sitting on, her scent far gone as I put my hat back on and whistled some, a tune I suddenly thought up in my head, while I turned the direction she walked in, knowing if I walked with a faster pace, I would catch up to her limping body, and make sure she made it back safely, with no bastards to hurt her.

The rage consumed me when I saw her, tears in those eyes as they circled her like vultures. If she wasn't there, looking at me, I might have just killed them…but she was my main focus.

Then I yelled at her. I was just as angry for her putting herself in danger like that. Anger issues, is what Emmet likes to call them, and sometimes its true…but I was mad at the fact of what they almost did to her. I would never forgive myself, if I had gotten there too late.

I slowed my pace as I found Bella walking slowly to her southern mansion. She passed through the gate, before stopping and I dodged behind a tree. She she turned around and seemed to stare right at me. I held my breath, before she mumbled something that resembled 'prick' and turned to walk back to her house.

That house. A red brick glory. Something I could only dream of even working in, I took my hat off, ran my hand through my hair in frustration and put my hat back on making my way to my own house, nothing in comparison to that.

Emmet was settled in the cough, looking pleased, and I had to shiver the disgust off me as he winked and nodded.

"So, Bella?"

"Yes?" I pushed him to question further…and he would, because that's what he does.

"She's pretty. Rosie said she's a little awkward though, like she wasn't sure if she liked boys at first, but then she told me-"

I had to cut him off, before he started ranting…especially about Bella. "I think Bella is actually normal…perhaps it's Rosalie that needs to get checked."

Emmet pondered, and I chuckled before sitting on the worn down chair across from him in the tiny living room. Emmet always had to think about comments like that, and I found it humorous. He finally replied.

"Maybe, but she's a walking goddess, and I get to kiss her everyday…so I'm not complaining. I wonder when she'll get sick of me, you think she'll marry me?" Emmet asked and I coughed a little, surprised by this question. A chippy and dreamy voiced answered for me instead.

"Of course she would, she's in love with you."

Alice twirled herself in and sat down beside Emmet. Only her tiny frame would be able to fit on what was supposed to be the second seat to the couch. Emmet just smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her.

"I knew you were my favorite sister."

"I'm you're only sister." She replied quickly before laughing, and crossed her ankles and looking at me; she was thinking something and I knew what it was, but Emmet would be the only one to say it out loud.

"Not for long, seeing as Edward is gonna marry _Ms. Isabella Swan, of the Swan family_." He said her name in an old southern females accent as Alice chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Lets be a little realistic. Bella Swan, is not like me…I highly doubt she would even consider taking an ice-cream cone from my hand." It saddened me, but I had to be the real one.

"Yea, that is why Jasper and I are in love…while they own, how much land in the New England area? Love is not about what you're last name is Edward…it's so much more than that."

Alice loved to comfort me, but this time I didn't think it would work.

"You've known Jasper for only a week? How do you know you love him?" I was critical of her comment, but I knew they were. They way he looked at her said it all when she approached me while I was with Bella.

"The same way I know I love Rosie."

Now my family was gaining up on me. What was this?

"Anyway, Eddy, you know she went after you, when you beat down Mike Newton." Emmet stated and I caught my breath, before shaking my head, that voice in my head not believing it. It took a few seconds for the sane part of my side to win the battle of the heart and mind.

"Well, the Swan family is not the Hale family…The Swans are…old time, they don't look forward…they look back, they're not the Hale Family."

That should work, as Alice sighed and slumped, while Emmet just shrugged. We sat in silence until we headed to bed, hoping to get a good nights rest before early work tomorrow in the lumberyard, and Alices day in the flower shop.

Tonight would be the night I dreamed of Bella Swan.

-------

I suppose you could say I was in a better mood when I awoke; eating my toast and drinking my water, before heading to the yard with Emmet; but his consistent teasing of Bella was bothering me and I was relieved when he shut up just as we heard the bell, and hopped on the truck to do some log cutting.

The day was like any other, hot and hard. The constant sawing of bark was enough to make your muscles feel like they were splitting open, and I envied Emmet as he smiled while working, getting everything done in a snap. I wasn't far behind him, but I hardly doubt he felt like his arms were going to fall off at the time. The end of the shift arrived and I landed myself back on the truck with Emmet who was flexing his muscles, showing off.

"Emmet give it a break." I finally said, after he flexed his left arm over five times.

"Yea, we all know you like guys…that's why you're trying to impress us." A man named Tyler said, as I laughed and Emmet narrowed his eyes at him.

"Yea, cause Rosalie Hale is such a male." He replied. Witty…but now he was going to start on her, as we all sighed and slunk down, hoping he would get the clue.

He didn't.

We suffered half an hour on the list of perfections of Ms. Rosalie Hale, and by the time we got back to the yard I was ready to spring away from him, but as I jumped off the truck, my feet held to the ground like glue as I stared ahead. She was standing beside a man in a white suit. It was her back, but I could tell it was her, her curves and hair and perhaps even that shine she had.

Her hair was in a low ponytail, the silk locks splayed across her shoulders and back with a tan hat to protect her face. She wore a green dress with light green flower patterns on it, a belt to accentuate her tiny waist and shoes that were relatively flat to what girls her age would wear these days.

I willed her to turn around with my eyes, and I saw her back stiffen, as she turned her head to the side and I was able to catch a glance of that face, as it turned slightly red and then she turned around, not fully but subtly. Once again I was lost in those deep eyes, as her lips parted softly and she blushed before turning back to what she was doing, embarrassed by being caught.

I on the other hand wasn't.

I was finally going to approach her, my mouth opening to say her name…

"Isabella!"

That wasn't my voice, as I frowned some to look at the owner of a voice. A tall man, with dark black hair slicked back and a mustache. He was walking away, and looked at her, his eyes ordering her to follow. Before she gulped, obviously trying to think.

"Daddy, you mind if I just walk home…" She walked toward him, as he looked at her suspiciously, and she continued on, "It's a pretty day…It would be a waste to be in a car, don't worry about me, I know my way around Magnolia just as well as Forks." She smiled, and I'm sure that is what broke him, as he nodded and got in the back of the car. It was out of sight completely before she turned to look at me, her hands writing in a pair of sheer white gloves, as she took a step toward me, almost as if asking if it was okay. That was all it took for me to come walking toward her. She blushed again as I finally got within her distance.

"Quite a dirty area for you to be in Ms. Swan." I grinned, and suddenly she flushed, her eyes sparking. I knew just what to say, to see that spark as her bottom lip trembled looking for something to say.

"…yes, well it seems to suit you just fine Edward Cullen." She replied, and I chuckled before taking off my hat and doting it off to her.

"Well, lets just skip all this and you can tell me why you're down here to see me?" I was being cocky, and this wasn't really me, but I just loved seem the sequence of blush, flush, and spark. It was so enticing to watch, and cute.

Her eyebrows shot up, almost into her hair as she flushed again. "Excuse me? No, infact I'm here…I'm here to…speak with Emmett…about…about Rose."

A terrible liar. "You're a terrible liar."

"And you're a terrible person." She replied harshly and I had to chuckle. Furious Kitten. She finally broke eye contact and turned her head to the side, before sighing. "I…came to thank you, for last night…actually."

I immediately looked at her knee, that was covered with a white cloth and tape and wanted to check it, but knew that would possibly scare her.

"Did you report it?"

"God. No." She turned around shaking her head vigorously. "I just told them I fell, and as I told you yesterday I'm badly uncoordinated so they believed it…I didn't feel like putting your name in the mix and all."

I didn't know rather to be floating in air by her caring, or to be angry that those idiots are sitting in jail.

"Their in jail by the way…"

I blinked at her, as she read my mind and grinned while nodding.

"I called the police and told them there were a bunch of unconscious drunks in the middle of the road, and they put them in jail for…public intoxication…or well, because I asked them too. They didn't ask any questions…and you're named stayed out ofit; as for Mike Newton…well, he's just Mike, but I think you scared him away, he hasn't knocked on my door today."

The name of Mike just made me angry and I felt myself scowling.

"Mike is like a sea of roaches. You think you get rid of them, but they come back."

She laughed at my analogy and nodded in agreement; you could say this would surprise me, seeing as other women would be disgusted by it.

"Yes, well I think you were the perfect shoe for Mike the Roach." She continued to laugh softly to herself, as I smiled at her. I finally broke my focus off a little as I saw Emmet walking behind her, winking and nodding at her before grinning that stupid 'knowing' smile and probably heading for Rosalie's.

Hell…what could it hurt; but all the sudden I got what seemed like rock in my throat, as I took the hat off my head nervously and took a deep breath.

"Ms. Swan…I think you should go out for ice cream with me."

She looked taken back, and a look came into her eyes I couldn't quite explain, before he lips twitched up and she crossed her arms.

"Should I, now?" She replied, smoothly.

"Well, yes. Everyone loves ice cream and I think you should go with me." I was amazingly cool with my voice, seeing how nervous I really was when I was behind the façade.

She smiled, and I almost felt myself melt. Her rose lips curving perfectly around her pearly teeth, before she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I have plans tonight. I'm a very busy person."

That wasn't a no.

"Theirs always other nights."

"Well, I'm glad you know about other nights in the week."

Her smile was teasing, and perfect for her face, that beautiful face…I had to refrain from reaching over and touching it. The wind blew a welcome breeze through the lumberyard, and suddenly I realized how good she smelt. Like flowers, although I couldn't detect which…I watched as she held her hat down, and her hair flew in front of her face, while she smiled.

I mentally snapped this for a picture in my head, promising myself to sketch it later, while I laughed and the breeze settled. She joined me later.

"I believe the wind likes my hat, but I paid for this, so it's mine…"

She shrugged a little before turned around, and then turned back around her laugh dying abit, but the smile still there. I finally noticed what she was realizing.

We were alone.

How long had we been standing there? Or was it simply because people were rushing to get out of here?

Either way, I was with her. Did I care? No.

"Well…I should be heading back to get ready for tonight." The smile on her lips fell a little bit, almost unnoticeably, but I noticed. I almost asked her what was wrong, but decided against it.

"Where are you going, out of curiosity?"

She was smiling again, a sparkle in her eye and she replied wittily, "So you can stalk me?"

"My exact plans." I replied. Although, that was not that far off from the truth.

"Well, I would hate to have to bring my fathers pocket knife…so I believe I'll keep my whereabouts a secret." She was joking, but I didn't think the pocketknife was such a bad idea for someone like her.

"Well, then I'll see you when I do…try not to fight the urge of coming to this lumber yard to see me, alright Ms. Swan." She huffed a little, before putting her hands on her hips.

"And try not to search to hard for me tonight."

She got me. I smiled at her and nodded her direction, before she smiled back at me, and turning, taking a step and stumbling, as I stepped forward and helped her balance.

"See." She muttered to herself, as I felt her skin warmth under my shirt, and quickly set her straight as she turned to me with a bright red face. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." I smiled. I loved being honest, when no one knew it, as she started walking again, a lot carefully this time.

I was already missing her, when her green dress was gone. I had it bad.

It took me perhaps four times as long to head home, while I stopped and enjoyed the things I never noticed before…trying to resemble all the beautiful things to Bella.

I opened the door to home, surprised to hear Emmett's voice.

"Eddy. You, Me. Movie." He stated as I blinked curiously at him, while he came out of his room, a crisp black shirt undone as I did notice how easily he could clean up.

"I'm not going on a date with you Emmet." I stated, as he looked at his clothing and laughed, before explaining. "I just like dressing up ya know, you're going to too."

"Am I? I don't even recall saying I was going to go." I fell back on the couch, as Emmet started buttoning up his shirt.

"You're going." He finalized.

"Where's Alice?" I changed the subject, and it worked.

"Out with Jasper. Their probably frolicking in the meadow, holding hands, and whispering sweet secrets to each other…that kinda love is the love that makes women swoon and men say, 'do we really have to do that?"

I chuckled before I realized, I would do that with Bella any day…not that I could see her frolicking. Perhaps falling, but not frolicking. Suddenly Emmet pulled me up and forced me into the bathroom, with the order of 'shower' he closed the door and I stared at the old wood for a while, in shock. Emmett was hardly the one to make someone shower. I turned around and noticed a blue shirt, with black pants sitting on the toilet seat and rolled my eyes at Alice's attempt to dress us, but tonight…I would comply.

Half an hour later, I stepped out of the bathroom, my face clean and shaven, my hair still slightly damp, but slightly controlled for the time being, and my outfit. We do clean up nicely, as we complimented each other oddly, and then made out way out into the dark toward the theatre.

"Tonight, my man…we take the car."

I raised my eyebrow some, suspicion suddenly filling me. We only took the car for special occasions, the black shiny convertible Chevrolet…and only with extreme asking of Carlise, our father.

"Did-"

"Yes, I asked Dad before he left…and he said, 'Yes. One scratch. One bird-dropping…One tear.."

"And you'll be wishing you where dead, while being alive." We stated together, laughing, knowing our father, Carlise, could never do such a thing…not that he was around much. He was usually on missionary trips with our mother. He trusted us enough with the responsibility of taking care of the house during the summer.

"Okay, hop in." Emmet said as he got in the drivers side of the car, and I placed myself in the passenger side. Emmett pushed on the gas, as the gravel flew from behind us, and I winced.

"Emmett…" I warned as Emmett took off down the road to the theatre, grinning like a mad man, and I had no idea why.

We pulled up as he and I got out, leaning against the car, and waiting for the next showing. The town was usually quiet during these hours…but then I heard harsh melodic whispering before turning my head.

"Rosssie, baby." Emmett sad, as her heels clicked toward him and he picked her up, swinging her around.

I could hardly focus on them, as I looked at the sight before me.

Bella had her hair in beautiful curls that fell around her slightly made up face, the red halter dress accented her lipstick, while the short white sweater complimented her milky skin. She was an angel.

A tempting angel.

I jumped on the seat and hopped out of the car, sticking my hands in my pockets as I walked over to her, placing a smile on my face. A smile that I would come to accept as her smile. She flushed pink, almost embarrassed.

"Well, Ms. Swan…this isn't the lumberyard…what's you're excuse this time?"

Her mouth fell open before; blush, flush, spark and she make a cute scrunching face, crossing her arms.

"I believe I told you not to look for me tonight."

"I just couldn't help myself…my heart told me to come to the movies tonight."

I grabbed my chest in exaggeration, and she smiled a little.

"That's just too bad…I think I have my fathers pocket knife somewhere." She opened up the purse I just realized she had, pretending to look around for it, while I thought of something witty to say, that would make her stutter.

"Well, if you're planning on cutting my heart out with a knife, that's alright…." I grinned, before finishing softly. "You already have it."

Again with the truths only I knew.

She almost dropped her purse before looking at me and narrowing her eyes, still playful though.

"I can only guess how many girls you say that too?"

I grabbed my chin in though before shrugging my shoulders, "None…I don't like girls around here; you could say I like mine…from Forks."

Her mouth fell, and I knew that little information I overheard her tell her father would come in handy.

"So you even stalk me at my hometown. My, Mr. Cullen you are awful." Her grin was contagious.

"Aren't I?" I replied, before I realized, once again we were left alone. I held out an arm to escort her into the theatre and she grabbed it, while I walked her in, bought her popcorn and helped her to her seat, while I sat beside Emmett…who was currently having a kissing session with Rosalie.

I was only half an hour into the movie when I was rather sick of the suckling noises from them, as I stood and jumped over the seats to sit beside Bella.

"Hey." I whispered.

She smiled but didn't turn to face me.

"Hiyah" she whispered back.

"Enjoying the movie?" I asked back, still using the same whisper.

"More focused on ignoring Rose and Em."

"You and me both."

She offered me popcorn, and suddenly I found myself, purposely reaching in just to touch her hand, as she would blush and apologize…. I counted her do this about 16 times, but it was worth the repetition to feel that little warmth and shock I had whenever I touched her soft hands.

The movie ended and Rosalie and Emmet finally disconnected from each other, before he hopped in the drivers side, with Rosalie snuggled at his side. Bella and I looked uncomfortably at the car.

"Bella, take a walk with me." The question/demand was in a whisper

She smiled and nodded before I announced to Emmet we wouldn't be riding.

"We're walking."

"Are you guys in love?" Emmet asked, and I chuckled as Bella blushed and I shook my head at my brother…but not at the question, before I took her hand and pulled her along with me.

"How old are you?" I wanted to know so much about her.

"…98." She said smugly, as I chuckled. "…I'm 17, going on 18."

"I'm 20…where do you go to school?"

"Forks High School…I graduated though…"

"Do you do anything for fun?"

She looked at me for a second before smiling softly and nodding. "I love to write…little romance stories, poems…oh and I love to read. I love Wuthering Heights…. and The Scarlet Letter…Shakespeare." Her eyes got distance, as I stared at her with amazement…and I couldn't help myself.

"_Proud people breed_-"

"_Sad sorrows for themselve_s." She finished and looked at me, "You know you're literature, and how charming of you to use Wuthering Heights quotes on me."

"I live by that specific one, and a few other." I said simply as she smiled and nodded, taking a step closer to me. The street was quiet and the town was at rest. "Do you like stars?"

"Pardon?"

"The stars." I left her side and went to go lye in the middle of the road, looking up at the clear night sky.

"'Are you insane?!" Her question was a whisper and harsh, as if she spoke any louder it would be a yell.

"Just do it Bella."

I placed my hands behind my head, before I heard a sigh and then felt warmth beside me as I smiled.

"…that star constellation is a flower."

I scoffed before shaking my head. "No. That's a shield."

"….It's a flower." She stated again, unconvinced.

"Shield."

"Flower."

"Shield…give up."

"Flower, you give up."

"You are stubborn." I said, smiling to myself.

"Yes, well…some are stubborn and some are pricks." She stated lamely, and that held my suspicions right…she did call me a prick.

"You called me a prick. " Although it came out more like a stated fact, than a question. She rose up quickly and looked at me, as I did the same, wearily of her wrath for me following her last night.

"How did you know that?"

Honesty. "I followed you home…you think I could just let you walk alone after what had happened…wonder if your knee gave out."

Her eyes suddenly looked smoldering, the kind of look that made you want to lean down and capture her in a kiss and never let go…I leaned toward my goal…

HONK!!

She squealed, as I jumped up and ran to one side of the road, and she ran to the other. The truck passes, as I looked over at her, and she was bent over. I ran over to her worried, before I realized she wasn't hurt…but was laughing, as she rose to look at me and pointed, laughing harder.

I suddenly found myself laughing with her, and I grabbed her hand and pulled her out onto the street.

"Haven't we had enough of the street?" She said to me, before I grinned, and twirled her. She stopped and froze suddenly. "Oh…Edward…I…can't dance."

I blinked and though about this for a second, before I grinned and took a step to her, lifted her and placing her tiny self on my feet. Her lips tugged into a heart-wrenching smile and it was then I could identify this new feeling I was having whenever she was around.

Love.

I danced, loving the feel of her small body close to mine, humming a soft tune in her ear, as she rested her head on my shoulder and sighed before asking what I was humming to her. I didn't reply…but I had declared the song in my head.

Bella's Lullaby.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

BPOV

I sighed as the sun shone right on my face, and I let it warm me, reminding me again of the summer time in Magnolia. I smiled a little, as I heard the car driving up the driveway. I saved this chapter and closed my laptop, rose and headed toward the kitchen for some tea for the both of us. My heart was still soaring from writing about Edwards love from his view, but I knew I had to hide my smile. I fixed the tea and sat down, sipping on it and thinking of my next chapter.

* * *

**Did you like this chapter??**

**Longer, yes?**

**Review!!! =D 3**


End file.
